


Back to you - A Jonerys Story

by FlyxngDrxamxr, Ghost_is_dope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Essos, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Jonerys, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyxngDrxamxr/pseuds/FlyxngDrxamxr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_is_dope/pseuds/Ghost_is_dope
Summary: Plays after the 8th season. Bran was able to bring Jon back to a bygone era to prevent events from happening before they even happen, and to save Daenerys who died in the war.Starts in Season 5. Jon becomes Commander of the Night Watch and kills Bran to kill the Night King. As a rescuer, he is released from duty of the night watch and sets off east to see his dead wife again and to stop her from going to Westeros. He takes Sansa with him to protect her from Ramsay.First chapters are a little bit short.( not my mother tongue)





	1. Chapter 1

Jon pov

The wind was blowing hard over the Narrow Sea. Jon felt the touch, which felt like thousands of little stones hitting his skin. The ship was not exactly big on which he was and it drove terribly slowly. The desire to see her live and the big challange ahead of him made it even slower.

He had managed to eliminate the great enemy and reverse the big losses. In exchange with the life of his brother, who was, in a curious way, the Night King. He traveled 3 years back in time, at a time when he became the commentator. He had to kill Bran where the Night King was born to end the horror.

They could not defeat him in battle. They were powerless against his force. This was the only way. Thousands fell in the battle. Sansa, Tormund, Gendry, Gray Worm, Rhaegar and also his then wife Daenerys. She died in his arms with their child in the womb as a result of the wounds from the White Walkers. He held her and screamed, trying to keep her awake. However, she bled to death and the snow turned red.

She came to Westeros to take back what was taken from her family and to give people a better life. However, it is too late for Westeros and the throne was polluted by many cruel people. This was not her home. Her home was Essos. Here she built a life, built an empire. Not because of her name. It had no value there. She gave her name a new meaning, new power, in the place where her family was born.

Jon had to stop her from repeating this mistake. For her, Westeros will be her death, as it has been before. He left Westeros and Winterfell behind for her. To be with the love of his life and to make sure that she gets the life she deserves.

The only question was how to convince her. He was her husband, her confidant, her lover. This love has arisen where it should not have originated. They went through difficult events together. He was a king who gave his life for the good of his people. He had power and recognition as a bastard. He does not have these circumstances this time. He was a stranger for her and how could he convince people who do not know him, that Daenerys fate lays in Essos. That she would die in Westeros.

In Essos the people believe in her, not because of her name or any King they had never known, but because of herself, the woman she was.

She never was happy on the westside of the known world. She should build a new world, a better world in a place where she belonged. Where she had grown up.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Surrendering to a woman you do not know and giving up on all of this. "Sansa tore him out of his thoughts. She stood beside him with her orange hair and a green dress. He freed her from the fingers of little finger before he could give her to Ramsay, so that he could soil her. She was never really home and had to go through a lot. He also hoped that she could build a life here. He had to bring more followers as soon as he could convince Daenerys.

"Aye I am. There is nothing left for us in Westeros. This is the only way to save the people and ourself. Believe me. "

He knew that this isn't gone be very easy. But he had to try. He has to try to save her life, to deal with the new circumstances, to build a better world with her and to win her back. This was not only a chance to save the world. This was his chance to live a life with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon pov

 

Jon woke up early that morning. He blinks open his eyes only to be blinded by the rays of the morning sun. The bright light flooded his room, which was not that big. It houses a simple wooden bed and a wooden wardrobe.

Jon pushed himself onto his back and stared at the wooden beams on the ceiling. Yesterday morning he could see Volantis in the north. They came closer to the old Valyria, where today only the victims of greyscale reside.

As soon as they rounded Valyria, they would arrive at Slavers Bay. Directing the ship directly through would be quite fast, but far too dangerous. Jon heard many stories about the peninsula and the Smoking Sea as a child. Ser Jorah also told him what was happening when he passed through with Tyrion.

At that moment, he remembered that Tyrion was also on his way to Meeren. Maybe he could help convince Daenerys to think through their plan.

Presumably they were traversing the fallen kingdom at this moment. Jorah had gotten greyscale in the past and Sam could heal him. Jon hoped he could do it this time angain. Sam was in Oldtown right now. Although the Night King was defeated, Sam always wanted to become a Maester. So he sent him there to educate himself and released him from his duties of the Nightwatch. By uniting with the Wildlings and extinguishing the Night King, there was no real reason to guard the Wall. Jon tore himself out of his thoughts and scrambled to his feet. He put on a kind of cloth shirt and his armor over it. It was much too hot for a coat. He had yet to get used to the temperature. He stepped out of his door and headed for the deck.

At the barrier stood his little sister, actually cousin. He still remembered everything that had happened to him, what he was told. Bran let him see it for himself. He could not tell Dany, not before she died. And he was also not sure if he would do it this time. 

"Awake so early?” Sansa asked him, turning to him. Jon looked at the blue sea, which seemed to be endless.

"I did not sleep well," he replied. He really did not. His thoughts driving crazy every night. And his nervousness increased every minute.

"Me too." She paused before continuing.

"How do you want to go on when we are there? I mean these are all strangers to us and an unknown country. And Daenerys? We do not know who she is. The only thing I know is that she has three dragons and that she likes to use them. And her father was the mad king who burned our family alive. " Jon wanted to interrupt her. Tell her that he knows her and that she is the only hope for a better world, but how can he explain that Bran sent him back, that Sansa is already dead and that he was Daenerys husband and now he wants to do everything better. That would only have confirmed him to be completely mad.

"Don't pay so much attention to other people's talk. You know what they said about Father and Robb. What they said about you. These people enjoy the things what they do best. Spread stories about others that are not true to distract from their own sad lifes. "

Sansa looked at him profoundly. "You're right, we do not know if that's true what's being told. But why are you taking such a big risk. Because you want to start a new life? It never bothered you before. Why are you suddenly travel a thousand miles away?”

She was smart, smarter than she sometimes admits. She knew Jon had something else in his mind.

"I know that sounds confusing and insane, but believe me, we had to leave. Do you trust me?"

Sansa was visibly skeptical but nodded.

"So just go to Queen Daenerys, tell her who we are and then we bend our knee. And then you will try to convince her to stay in Essos. Just like that. "

"Just like that."

Sansa laughed about his blind trust. But it was not blind. Jon was never so sure about one thing.

"We need to contact Arya, I'll send a raven soon."

Sansa looked at him in surprise and confusion. At that moment, Jon realized that she does not even know that Arya is alive.

,,She lives. But I thought..."

"Yes she lives. She is in Bravos. Traders told me that she was often sighted. "He had to cover the truth and that was the best thing that came to his mind.

"We will reunite our family," he added.

Rickon was alive as well, but ridding him of Ramsay without power and an army was not possible. Especially not after Ramsay was after them after Jon took Sansa away. That was another reason why they had to flee. In every Case, Daenerys was their only chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon pov

The days passed so slowly, as if they were years and the time was agonizing. Jon paced up and down the aisles of the ship. Already knowing every step, every corner knew every speck of dust. A stitch tugged in his chest and did not let him sleep. The events that have not even happened at this time did not let him go. When he slept, he saw the dead. Children who starved to death, parents and animals that were frozen.

And he saw Daenerys lying in his arms on the white snow. Struggling for air, struggling for her life, even though she knew she had no choice. Blood ran down her soft lips and her hands clenched around his.

"Promise me you will save them. Promise me, "she told him before her heart stopped beating.

Again and again, these pictures tore him from his sleep. Every time completely sweat-bathed with a racing heartbeat. Again and again he had to tell himself that it was all over. That she lives. But he knew he would not be convinced until he saw her with his own eyes.

Also the fact that she does not know that she knows him. That he is nothing in her eyes now and maybe he will stays nothing. But this is still much better than the idea of living in a world without her.

A quake by the boat brought his thoughts back to the dining room where he was. He had not even touched his meal, consisting of pigeon pie and some fruits. He looked at Sansa, who looked at him questioningly. They arrived solid ground but they still could not have reached their destination.

"Where are we?" Sansa asked.

Jon stood up and looked out the small hatch. Next to them was another ship. It was loaded with some boxes, but it was too small for a freight ship. It looked shabby and unkempt. Some men were on the ship, wearing sabers and spears. They wore jewelry and colorful clothes. They were probably pirates.

He turned to Sansa and said, "Take your things and follow me. Stay close behind me. "

"Jon, what's out there?"

He came over to her and started to talk quietly.

"I think they are pirates, looters. Could also be black marketeers. "

,,Slave traders? "

,,Could be. No matter who they are now we have to go. "

Although Daenerys has prohibited this type of trade, which was also well known, it was still operated.

Jon drew his sword and walked cautiously towards the deck, Sansa close behind him. They stopped at the stairs.

He gave her a short sign that he will go up and look and that she should wait so long. Sansa nodded to him and hid at the edge of the stairs. It seemed to be calm on the deck when he slowly came up and looked around. Then, behind some tilted, looted barrels, he spotted the captain dead on the floor with a throat cut.

He walked cautiously back to the stairs and picked up Sansa.

"Definitely black marketeer. We have to leave this boat as fast as possible. And if we are attacked then run. Run north and go to Meeren. "

Sansa looked at him in horror. "I will not leave you behind."

"You can not fight. So I can distract Them so you can escape. Do not stand still in any case. Promise me. "Jon spoke in a tight voice. So it was safest for her, because a woman with slave traders was more dangerous than running alone.

"I promise."

Jon nodded and stood up slowly. They walked carefully over the deck, the sword firmly in his grip. There were probably too many to defeat in swordplay, so he tried to sneak past them.

Suddenly someone ran up the stairs, as if kicked off his horse. Jon immediately turned around and turned his sword. It was just a frightened passenger, walking over the lying barrels and falling to the ground. Jon looked around nervously. He knew it was way too loud. He took Sansa's arm and said, "Jump in the water and run. Take my sword with you."

Jon already heard the footsteps running towards him. "Come with me," she admonished him.

"It's too late for that. Run, I'll give you a head start." He took off the strap of his sword and thrust it into her hand. ,,Take good care of it. If I keep it, I'll never see it again. If you need it try to use it." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as a farewell.

She hesitated a moment and looked at him in agony, but then ran away.

Jon straightened up, took the sword of the now dead captain and ran toward the footsteps to surprised them and hit them hard.

He ran around the corner of the small wooden building until he met them. He just hit the first one under the head and cut it up and the blood splashed all over his face. He took another swing but this one bounced off the raider's saber. He pulled his sword away and kicked angaist his chest, so that his counterpart fell to the ground. The next blow of another could ward off Jon from the side, then he took a swing and struck him his sword backwards in the stomach. Another one he knocked away with his elbows. After that, however, he was completely surrounded. He looked around hastily and turned around to find a gap. He knocked one aside until one of the others struck him in the stomach and into the face. Another kicked away his feets.

Jon was now on his knees, still slightly disoriented until a dark-skinned me with a gold chain and a gold / red cape gave him a firm hit on the right half of his jawbone. His followers held him by the hands and tied them up. He tried to fight back, to no avail.

He got another punch on the left side. The pain twitched through his whole body and he spat blood on the one who stood in front of him.

He stared at him with hatred. He was not allowed to be captured or even more worse, to die.

"Shall we kill him?" Asked the man behind him.

The one in front of Jon looked at him extensively and thought clearly.

"You killed some of my men, even one of my best, and that on your own."

He paused and grabbed Jon's face. "He is still young and ready to fight. You're too good to die even if you deserve it. I can still earn gold with you. "

He let go of him and gave his followers the order to take him.

A fat, strong man grabbed him by the arms and pushed him away.

"Move," he snapped.

How was he to get to Daenerys as a slave, he wondered. He would not come near her because she had banned the trafficking of humans. He knew his journey would be longer than he planned. It was only to be hoped that Sansa would come through.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa’s pov

Jon took her hand and led her to the back of the boat. She wanted to stay with him but they both knew this was her only choice. ‘The Gods were cruel to tear them apart so shortly after they had been reunited’, she thought to herself. She had no idea what she was going to do without him, all alone  in this land completely foreign to her. Jon lay his hand on her shoulder shaking her from her thoughts, “Meet Daenerys, she will help you I promise”    
   
He hastily grabs a barrel and with all his strenth he throws it over the railing. “Jon, please be safe, I will not lose any more of my family” he looked at her with tears gathering in his eyes.  Behind them comes a lanky unshaven man with a rusted cutlass,”Oy! We got us a fine lass o’er here boys” Jon draws Longclaw and looks over his shoulder to her “Jump, now!”   
Sansa gathers her courage, climbs over the railway and jumps. The frigid water envelopes around her momentarily taking all the oxygen from her lungs, helplessly flailing her arms and legs praying to get her head above water, her hands make contact with the barrel, using all of her remaining strength she pulls herself up clinging to the barrel like a lifeline. She paddled to the shore, scrambled to her feet, and ran through the thick mud. When she reached a little distance, she looked up to the sun. It was middle of the day, so the sun was in the south. First she had to walk north. Up the whole Slave Bay and then east to reach Meeren.  
Sansa went through her still wet hair. She had no idea how she should proceed. She had some coin in her pocket. Maybe she could find a ship and go straight to Meeren. But what would happen to Jon? If they were slave traders, he could be anywhere now. He might as well be dead, but she did not believe that. Somehow she knew that he would survived it.  
But even if she finds him and he lives she would have never enough to buy his freedom.  
Sansa knew that she could not change his position, but maybe she could do that in the Meeren. The positive thing she knew about Daenerys was that she hated the slavers, and Sansa was still a Stark. One of the most important houses in Westeros. Maybe she could do something.  
She looked around and scanned the grass stepping on the shore would be too dangerous but there were most likely villages or even cities. Maybe she could find a boat there.  
So she decided not to go directly to the shore, but at least stay nearby.

Jon’s pov

The fat man shoved him into his cage with a heavy thrust so that Jon fell face first down to the ground, his hands still tied behind his back.  
The moment he hit the ground, the burly follower laughed at him.  
"Eat the dirt, you cunt."  
He closed the grille and shut the door. Jon tried to lie on his back, his face aching. With all his strength he pushed aside and sat upright to lean against the bars.  
It was dark and dirty down here and it smelled like corpses and shit. Exhausted and desperate, he pressed his head against the cold steel. He would not come out that fast.  
He had heard on the way here, that the dealers talked about the queen reopening the fighting pits and that Jon could be sold to them for a lot of gold.  
Maybe he could attract attention, even the attention from Daenerys. Jon knew that she hated this kind of fight, and that she was only doing this to not hurt the tradition of the country. She told him once that she met Jorah again this way. Maybe Jon had the same luck.  
With a jolt Jon felt the boat had started to move and after a short while he fell asleep.  
———————————————   
Slowly, Jon pried his eyes open only to realize he was not in his cabin, but in a cold dark cell. He was still leaning against the bars. His hands aching from the ropes.  
He noticed that the boat was no longer moving. They only drove for a few hours, Jon thought.  
On the wooden wall of the boat was a small hatch at the top. Just as big as his own hand. He leaned forward a bit, pulling his knees up to his chest and pushing himself up. He had to stand on tiptoe to even recognize anything. He saw the water and land, which was not so far away. Jon was right, the boat was not moving anymore.  
Suddenly, light shone into the dark deck of the boat and Jon sat down quickly. Someone came down the stairs. There were several, at least three.  
Jon was at the very end of the boat and therefore could not recognize their faces. There were four. Two prisoners and two pirates.  
Jon could not believe his eyes when they reached the cage. The door was unlocked and the two prisoners were pushed into it. A small man looked at him questioningly, then amused. Before him stood Tyrion Lannister.  
———————————————————  
"The Bastard of Winterfell," he said.  
Jon tried to collect himself and then answered, "The Dwarf of Castery Rock."  
"I'd shake your hand, but in this case I honestly can't." He looked down at his tieded hands. "What gives me the honor to meet you here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Jon replied. For the most part, he already knew the answer. He told this story as he asked how Tyrion Lannister could become the hand of Daenerys Targaryen.  
"Actually a pretty funny story, if you ask me. I was on the way to Daenerys after I allegedly murdered Joffrey and then Jorah Mormont intervened, who now wants to give me her as compensation. "  
He paused briefly and looked at Jorah Mormont.  
"That's Jon Snow. He is the illegitimate son of Lord Eddard Stark and was at the Night Watch until recently. "  
"I served your father. He was an honorable man. My condolences."  
"Were you with him when it happened." Jorah spoke for the first time since he was locked in here.  
"No, unfortunately not. But we brought him justice. "  
Jorah looked at the floor.  
"I could not have imagined a worse death for him. He would have died for the Night’s Watch. And now he was betrayed by his own men. "  
Jon knew that they once had this conversation already. Behind the wall together with the Wildlings and the Brotherhood.  
He had a brief silence until Tyrion said, "Well, what is the bastard of the north looking for in Essos on a slave ship?"  
Jon thought for a moment how to answer.  
"I'm on my way to Queen Daenerys. There was nothing left for me in Westeros. The enemy in the north was defeated. I want to build a new life here."  
,,I think I heard about this story. The enemy in the north thing," said Tyrion.  
"Daenerys, however, has to conquer Westeros. She will not dwell in Essos." Jorah spoke with a low voice and looked questioningly at him.  
"I want to try to return to her. What does she want with a throne on which everyone already sat. A land with people full of lies and hate. She is, I think, not born to sit on a throne. "  
Jorah and Tyrion looked at him in surprise. Jon spoke of her as if he knew her, which he did, but nobody knew.  
"I hear many are excited about our new queen and we seem to have the same aim," added Tyrion. ,,What about my lovely wife? Did she miss me?"  
,,She had to flee as the slavetraders took our boat. She is on her way to Meeren as well."  
Tyrion looked a little bit worried and thought about what was said.   
"So, how are you going to proceed?" Jon addressed the question to both.  
"The fighting pits have been reopened. By tradition, the leader is always present, "Jorah said.  
It was hard to believe that Dany would voluntarily watch this kind of entertainment but it was worth a try and a chance.  
"So we let ourself sell and fight for the arenas."  
"Yes, that's the plan."  
Jon looked at Tyrion, who was by no means a fighter. Hopefully they would find Daenerys before Tyrion gets a try.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa’s pov  
After hours of walking, Sansa's feet were aching. Her dress was tattered and stank of shit. She wondered what she had just agreed to.  
Frustrated and out of breath, she looked around. There was no one to see far and wide. At the moment, she was on a narrow path that led north. That was her only orientation.. The hot sun-rays marred her otherwise porcelain skin marking it a crimson. .  
It was even warmer than in Kingslanding. Reluctantly she remembers this huge city full of shit and intrigue.  
As a young girl, she hated the colder north, but as soon as she arrived in the south, she missed it. How stupid and naïve it was to think in Kingslading could have been everything she had hoped it to be. Now she was back in a foreign are in exile. A man who played no small part in the downfall and subsequent murder of her family ruled her home seat as she was walking bare-foot without Jon in Essos. On the way to meet a Targaryen queen.  
Sansa wondered what Jon wanted here anyway. The cold on the wall must have made him crazy.  
The pounding of horses pulled her from her thoughts. In front of her was a pasture with tall shrubbery at the edge of the path that led into a curve. What was behind her, Sansa could not see.  
She darted off the path taking cover behind a bush.  
Quietly, she squatted down and looked over the bushes to see what looked to be a wagon containing wheat and straw being handled by an elderly woman.. She was the first person Sansa had seen since jumping from the ship. Maybe she knew the way to Meeren, or by mercy of the seven was on route herself, she thought.  
She slowly slid from behind the bushed as not to alarm her and proceeded to tthe woman to stop the wagon.  
“Excuse me. I have lost my way. Perhaps you know how to get to Meereen?” Sansa spoke in a polite, sweet voice.  
The woman looked down at her.  
“Meereen? My dear child, this city is still hours from here," the old lady cleared her throat. She wore a white cape and a blue bandana.  
“ your name?"  
"Myra," answered Sansa. Although Westeros was miles away, she thought it best not give away her real name.  
"I need to get to Meereen. If you could bring me there I could pay you well. "  
Sansa unpacked her coin pouch handing her a proper amount..  
The woman ponders, but then says, "I could take you to Bhorash. From there, Meeteen is a short distance away. .  
Sansa had no idea where that was, but she had no other choice but to accept and trust her. She nods and gets into the back of the wagon eager to be off of her sore feet.

Jon’s pov  
Jon felt the unforgiving metal loops digging into his wrists binding his hands together connected to a leash being pulled by the slave-handler jerking him around as if he were an animal. He looked down at them. They were quite bloody and bruised. His hands were tighter than those of Tyrion and Jorah’s.  
Either because they feared him more, or just because they liked to see him suffer, but Jon hardly cared. After everything that he experienced and had to endure. Besides, his worries caused him much more pain.  
He looked back and saw Tyrion, who looked completely taken. His hair sprawled over his face and dirt caked into his skin.  
They were led to a platform that was right in front of them. Jon studied his surroundings to see many masters

Dany had told him that although she had crucified all the Masters in Meeren, threatening to harm others when they were trading with slaves, many still did it illegally. Jon did not expect that there were so many.  
Even now in front of him stood at least 50 Master.  
A strong jerk towards the grandstand pulled him from of his thoughts. The servant behind him shoved him forward, right in front of the buyers.  
Jon felt all 100 eyes on him. How they studied him as if he was a commodity and they chose the best.  
That's exactly what he was to them. Nothing but an tool, a possession, used to fill their grimy hands with coin earned through killing..  
The man who took Jon stood right next to him.  
"My dear Masters. In front of you is a young warrior from Westeros. An excellent swordsman with deadly instincts. He’s killed hundreds of wildlings north of the wall with his bare hands. Killed the king of those savages with only a sword stroke”  
Jon did not even try to listen. Nevertheless, he felt the anger rise in him. From reflex he immediately looked over to Jorah. A slight fear came over him that Jorah would believe these lies. After all, Jeor was brother of the night watch and Jorrah was once himself.  
"Do I hear 15 gold pieces."  
The dealer spoke to the pack and Jon heard the number go up and up.  
"25," said a man with black hair and a brown cloak. This was the highest bid.  
One grabbed Jon by the shoulder and pushed him to the buyer.  
To Jon's surprise, he also bought Jorah and Tyrion.  
Tyrion stood next to him.  
" And here we are again."  
___________________________  
With a hearty kick, Jon flew into a cell. He felt the pain on his cheek as he hit the ground. He could not catch himself with his hands due to the chains binding his hands together. With momentum he tried again to turn his face to the ceiling and slowly sit up.  
After a few seconds Jon sat upright and leaned against the wall of the building. It was made of wood, lattice of steel and the floor covered with straw.  
They were probably in the back of a smaller arena, Jon thought.  
If it all comes together as it once had, Daenerys would be present. At this thought, he suddenly lost his breath. He felt a nervousness rise in him that drove him crazy.  
Jon tried to remind himself of her voice, of her face. The moment he saw her for the first time. But these pictures became more and more blurred by the day. Like they could just blow away much like everything else from his former life.  
Only the pain remained. Also, the fear of failing and the fear of losing her again.  
But that was not the only thing he was afraid of.  
Jon and Daenerys have been through much together. Those things brought them together. She fell in love with him and he her because she saw who he really was in moments that reveal true character. She saw not only a brave man in him, but kindness and selflessness as well. He did everything for his people just like her. But now she does not know about it, he knows everything. No matter how long it lays behind him. He never forgot the feeling. And he does not forget the yearning for her either. He can not get her out of his head.  
He knew it would be hard when she looks at him to see nothing but a stranger.  
And the fact that this may not change provides many restless nights..  
Jon looked down at his chest. His shirt no longer the original color and was torn open. Below, his scars shimmered.  
Although it has not happened at the present time, they are still there. This fact confused Jon even more. He did not understand why he was here.  
Bran had once told him what happened to Hodor. Events do not have to happen chronologically. It was probably something like that. Like a rift between past, present and future.  
"You're even better at pondering than I am, Snow."  
Tyrion’s voice brought him back to the bottom of this cell. Jon had to smile, reminiscing back to Dragonstone where he had once said that before..  
"Perhaps you can now tell me how the Lord Commander of the Night Watch comes into the hands of some slave traders."  
The dwarf sat in a cell diagonally across from him leaning against the wall..  
Jon told him how his ship was attacked and Sansa could escape.  
As soon as he is free again he would have to find her.  
That would not have happened to him in Westeros. Here, people were not so civilized.  
"And why do you want to go to Daenerys?"  
A harsh voice came from the cell next to Tyrion. It was Jorah.  
"I have fulfilled my purpose and killed the Night King. The humans are now safe. Westeros was my home all my life. But nothing holds me there anymore. It's full of conspiracy and hate. So I lay my hope in a queen to the East. "  
If Jon did not know who she was he would never have done that, but how else should he explain his absurd plan.  
"You talked about convincing her to stay in Essos. Why should she do that? She is the rightful heir” he said, straightening up to have a better view.  
That was not really true. Jon was the rightful heir to the throne, but he was not interested in it. He never wanted the throne.  
"In Westeros you only find suffer and hate. It is lost”  
When she first arrived, she was barely accepted despite the sacrifice she made. She interrupted her aim and risked her life for the North. For men she did not even know.  
"If she is really the person I’ve heard her to be, she should build her own kingdom "  
Because she was not a person to sit on a throne. Daenerys was a conqueror.


End file.
